The Future World
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: One Day a weird girl, End's up in the Past, But the weirdest thing is, She knows Inuyasha in the Future, But who is she, What's her Story, And how close are Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, What Secret's is She hiding from them all. Read it and Check it out.


So in this time period, Kagome and Her Friends are out to destroy Naraku, For all the evil and cruel things he as done to families and lovers, Inuyasha wanted revenge for Kikyo's death, He still felt the guilt inside himself, For what went wrong, How they thought they betray each other. Then came along Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, She broke Kikyo's spell, Freeing Inuyasha to find out the truth, So now he and Kagome was gather up all the shards possible, To take back the Secret jewel, And make sure it, Is put to an end too.

Afterwards, Kagome became, Very happy travailing with her friends, But in time things change like crazy, At first it was all about the jewel shards, They knew nothing about Naraku, But then Kikyo was bought back to life too, Making Kagome's heart feel broken by the love they both shared, But she still didn't hate Kikyo, NO matter how many times, She tried to Kill Kagome, She still saved her live more times then she can count.

Inuyasha love them both, But Kagome, She was at first someone very special to him, Witch she still was, But the love he kept looking for it wasn't there anymore, It was like being love with a little sister, He kept his vow to Kikyo to help her, So She could move on too, He wanted to at least make sure Naraku pays for Kikyo's pain and death, And his own revenge too.

Miroku wanted to get his Wind tunnel off of his hand, Before time runs out for him, Otherwise he would die before he even as time to create a heir to follow in his foot steps, But more then anything, His family as had this curse for years, It was unbreakable so the only way to free his fate, Was to destroy Naraku.

Sango a Demon slayer, Grew up as a strong prideful demon slayer, She and Her Village protected many people, For years, It was also where the jewel came from long ago, Before it was handed down to Kikyo's protection.

Sango lost her family and her Little brother to Naraku, Then He bought Kohaku back from the dead, To fight his own sister, To torment Sango, Naraku enjoyed to watch them all suffer from pain. Sango join Kagome and Inuyasha in the fight to kill Naraku to get her revenge for her village and family.

Along her journey, Loyal companion Kirara, Help her with whatever she could do, She was a full Demon cat, With fire around the paws and could fly as well.

Shippo was a young Fox demon, Who lost his parents very young, He was all alone in the world, When Kagome took him in, And became a new mother to the demon kit. Shippo doesn't really have a reason to hunt, Naraku but he agreed that he had to be stopped, Before more people get hurt too.

Plus there is Koga, The Wolf Demon who is madly in love with Kagome now too. Inuyasha use to find it upsetting for his to be jealous over Kagome, When he had no intention of loving her back, He realize he couldn't do that to her, So he stop fighting with Koga after while, Giving Koga a warning if he hurts Kagome, He would kill him, Kagome notice there on, That they would have to stop being lovers and start acting like friends, So she started to let Koga court her.

Kikyo did die eventually, It was a very hard lost for Inuyasha, He never spoke about her after that, He wanted to get his revenge, Nothing else, He knew what he wanted, He would always love Kikyo but he didn't want to die, His debt had been paid, He stay beside Kikyo until the end, When she would call for him, He went to her, When she would need love from him, He would give her the love she wanted, Even though she was dead, He tried not to think about that, He would just make love to her.

Afterwards, In time she wanted him to live his life, She no longer wish for his death, She wanted Him to have a family of his own, Like Sango and Miroku always talk about, She wanted him to grow old with his new love in the future, She wanted him to have children, She was finally ready to let him go, And she did, She pass on to the other side, Peacefully expecting death this time, Inuyasha felt happy that he kept his promise to Kikyo, He would promise her that he would move on, One day right now, Naraku had to be put an end too forever.

So I hope you enjoy the opening, Please enjoy the story.


End file.
